Another Bad Sonic Fanfic Book 2
by kianili
Summary: "Sonic and Tails must resolve lots of SoL as well as Adventurous issues relating to depression and self-hatred. Also, possible action later in the story! PREPARE FOR SOME WEREWOLVES!" RATED MATURE FOR LANGUAGE, SENSITIVE TOPICS AND GORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Grunt.**

"You can do it, buddy. Just a little further!" Says a blue hedgehog, looking encouragingly at a small orange-yellow fox who is currently working himself over on a treadmill, panting heavily. The pain in his gut is absolutely agonizing, and he can't go any further. He begins coughing slightly as he slows himself down, letting himself slide off of the treadmill. He stumbles slightly from the inertia of the sudden stop, but he recovers soon enough.

"S-Sonic… I know this is a necessary evil but could you at least slow the treadmill down a bit? I can't run as fast as I-" Tails stops when Sonic talks over him.

"Nah, pal. You'll be able to run again in no time. Just keep speed-walking and you'll get back in shape!" Sonic says, voice laced with fake enthusiasm. The little fox's older brother, Sonic, has been in denial about him being unable to run as fast or as long as he used to. He'd been shot just a month ago, and barely survived. Dr. Eggman had saved him, but in the process his organs, muscles and some skin would be severely damaged for some time yet. Even after becoming healthy again, he'd probably never make a full recovery and be scarred for life. He's thankful to be alive, but he just wishes Sonic would be less clingy and overbearing about his speed and abilities. It's almost scary to see Sonic so worried. Tails grunts as Sonic continues to talk about 'setting goals'. He's finally had enough, and snags Sonic's ear so he's down to eye level with the shorter fox.

"Sonic.. I know you don't like this. But you need to realize that I'm probably crippled for life, and that no amount of exhausting exercise is going to bring back my stamina… I'm sad about it too. After all, nobody wants to stay home all day and clean _your_ dishes." Tails says, eyebrows furrowed in pity for himself and Sonic, still chuckling a bit at the end. Sonic avoids his gaze, his emerald orbs darting around before he leans back up.

"Okay, Tails. I get it, really. I won't keep bringing you here to the gym if you really can't take anymore of it. But dude, I'm still having a _really_ hard time accepting you're not gonna be my main teammate anymore. Like, we were awesome out there." Sonic looks out of the pristine windows into the parking lot of the gym. It's sunny outside, at least 90 degrees or more and not a cloud is visible in the sky.

"…What hurts the most is knowing that if you're out there fighting and running just because I'm selfish enough to think you can take any more abuse and straining activity you could get seriously hurt again. Like, out there in a zone if you have a medical emergency, nobody will be around to see, and it'll be my fault." Sonic strains himself to not get emotional in front of Tails.

"Sonic. I may not be able to do a spin-dash anymore but I'm still the same fox. Running with you was fun, but it wasn't my entire life. I'm still me… And you're still you." Tails huffs a bit, looking at the hedgehog with pleading eyes.

"And don't you ever blame yourself for that again. Don't blame yourself _period_! You might feel like it's your fault, but back there in that cave lab it was either me or you, and you know that Mobius needs you, Sonic." Sonic looks down at Tails, a stern look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I need you, Tails." Sonic says, walking towards the exit of the gym. Tails follows him as they walk out into the singeing heat of the day. Even the trees around the parking lot are wilting as the sun beats down on them.

Sonic ended up having to buy a car for Tails since he can't run any longer, and learned how to drive after paying a hefty fee for his license.

Tails and Sonic enter their small Prius, the fox hopping into the passenger's seat while the hedgehog hops to the wheel and starts up the car. Tails looks out the window in silence, before finally speaking a few minutes later.

"You realize I'm just trash, right Sonic?"

"That is _NOT_ true, Tails." Sonic snaps at him. Tails flinches slightly, but regains his composure milliseconds later. The orange fox simply watches as they pull up to their apartment building. He soon gets out and walks slowly up to the balcony with Sonic giving him balance.

"Home sweet home..." Sonic grumbles as he unlocks the door and walks inside. The hedgehog flips on the switch and sets his keys on the coffee table inside. Tails shuts and locks the door behind them, walking to the couch to sit. He plops onto the cushion and leans back, pressing a hand to a large, pink scar over his tufted white belly fur. He winces slightly as the sensitive scar tissue tingles with the sensation of his hand. He pulls his hand away, looking at it as if it were a strange alien. Sonic walks to his room, pausing to look back at Tails for a second, before resuming his course to his sanctuary.

"Hm.." Tails slips off his glove, and looks over his hand. He feels disappointment as he looks, as if he'd expected something to be there. He simply slips his glove back on, and he lays down on the couch in preparation for a nap.

Soon, sleep takes him as he finds comfort in the rough cushions of the couch.

Tails feels intense heat rippling over his body, and his eyes flick open nearly instantly. He looks around at his surroundings, seeing only a destroyed building and large, intense yellow flames licking at the dark sky where smoke billows from several other areas around the clearing. He hears footsteps, and looks at a singed blue hedgehog before him. The small fox feels a sense of relaxation and safety overcome his alarmed and fearful one.

"Sonic! Geez, I got really scared. I just woke up he-" Tails says, soon interrupted by Sonic.

"You're such a disappointment. I should have known bringing you along on my adventures was a huge _fucking_ _mistake_." He spits out, looking absolutely livid.

"You're a cripple. You're useless and disgusting, even more trashy than you were before. You thought that being with me would make you _cool_ , but in the end you're just another ordinary fox that slows me down every step of the way." The hedgehog huffs at Tails' silence and shocked expression, and turns on his heels.

"Disgraceful fucking _rodent_." He says finally, disappearing behind a charred doorway that somehow still stands. Tails calls out, but he doesn't come back as both the flames and the fearful regret swallow Tails entirely.

 **"** **AAAAAAUUUGH!"** The small fox's eyes flip open as he feels the searing heat lick at him and burn him, his skin charring and melting.

But it fades away as soon as he feels the softness of the cushions, the cool breeze of the fan, the feeling of a blanket over his body. His heart is beating a mile a minute as he stops his screaming. But a second later a door bursts open and a blue hedgehog speeds out, eyes wide with worry.

"Dude, what happened? Did somebody break in?!" The hedgehog asks, looking around wildly as he speaks with haste. Tails tries his best to calm his nerves as he sits up, staring at his brother with wide eyes in the dark.

"Yeah Sonic... I just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about, okay?" He says with a fake smile. In truth the dream had shaken him to his very core. He knows dreams often times have deep meanings and hit close to home with how the dreamer feels, about themselves or other people. Sonic sits next to the small fox on the couch, hand on his shoulder. Tails looks to him, being jostled out of his thoughts.

"Hey bud, want to talk about it? I have a feeling it'll help." He says gently to his brother. Tails chuckles sadly and leans back into the couch.

"I was in a fire. The entire city looked to be destroyed but I couldn't tell much beyond the flames. Suddenly you came out of a charred doorway. I tried to talk to you but... you said I was just trash," This makes Sonic's blood run cold. "and you told me I'm just a worthless cripple, that I just stay with you because you make me feel cool..." Tails whimpers a bit at the end, closing his eyes as he recalls the burning, licking flames and the feeling of dread when he watched Sonic turn on his heels and walk away from him. Suddenly, warm arms embrace him. He opens his eyes to see Sonic hugging him, his eyes shut tightly.

"Tails, you're worth more than you know. You mean so much to me and after you stopped breathing in that lab it broke me, because you're an amazing kid and we've been through so much together. The thought of somebody as precious and brilliant and kind as you just being erased like that. I didn't stand for it. I was desperate and I was afraid. And it hurt so, so much to see you hurting and so weak and helpless there. You're so strong, and it doesn't matter to me if you can't run anymore, because I know that you're the same fox. Remember what you said yesterday? That even without the same abilities you did before you'll always be you?" Sonic hugs Tails a little tighter, sighing briefly. "Buddy, listen. I know you've never thought highly of yourself and there's nothing we can do to fix it, but at least try to realize that people care about you. Amy, Knuckles, and even Big care a hell of a lot. We just want you to be happy and safe, and we'd do anything to keep it that way." Sonic opens his eyes, looking with care down at Tails, who is looking down at his hands, feeling awful.

"Amy was so worried when she heard you weren't going to be the same, body wise. So she made you a cake, remember? And you were so happy. If you ask me... Beyond all of that sadness is a happy kid who really loves livin'." The blue hedgehog grins sadly, rubbing Tails' back.

"And I'd do anything to make you smile again, bud." Tails sniffles a bit, leaning into Sonic as the waterworks flow.

"Just let it out... You'll feel better soon, promise." Sonic says, leaning back into the couch.

 _It's gonna be a long road, but I'll stick with you, buddy. I swear it to ya'._

Amy walks down the street with a pep in her step, carrying a few shopping bags. She's on route to Sonic's house to drop off a few boxes of sweets from the local bakery. It had just turned to 9:00 AM when she got up. Later than she expected at the time, but she could work with it. She first drops off a box at Cream's house, resuming her route to Sonic's house and arriving just ten minutes later with three boxes. She knocks lightly on the door, and awaits an answer. It's not until five minutes later and two sets of knocks that the door opens. She sees a tired looking hedgehog smiling at her, and she waves.

"Hello, Sonic. I brought you some sweets..." She says, gesturing to her shopping bags.

"Awesome.. Bring em' on in. But be quiet. Tails is sleeping on the couch." He says, voice slightly ragged. Amy appears alarmed.

"Oh. Why is he sleeping there? Doesn't he have his own room?" She whispers. Sonic shrugs and nods.

"He was super tired after getting back from the gym. Then he had a nightmare at midnight. I had to get him back to sleep. Poor guy's been having a rough month." He says, leading Amy into the kitchen. She nods sympathetically.

"I can imagine.. Going through something so traumatic." She sets the bags down on the counter, turning to Sonic.

"But he told me about the dream, Amy."

"What did he say?" She asks, suddenly interested.

"He told me that a version of me told him he was worthless. I had to convince him it wasn't true. But something tells me he still thinks those things about himself. I just don't know what to do for him..." Sonic looks down to the floor, sighing. Amy smiles sadly, patting his shoulder.

"Just give him time, Sonic. He'll heal and everything will be mostly normal again for not only you guys, but the city. Now, I've got to head back home but if you need anything, please just call me, okay?" Sonic nods to her, letting her walk out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. He puts his back to it and slides down, putting his head in his hands.

It really would be a long road ahead for the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Hate. Yes, hate is the word, the word Tails describes for how he feels about himself. He hasn't loved himself in years, not since his bullying issue when he was 4 years of age. Of course, he never usually lets it show or talks about it. Sonic helps him, always has helped. When he realized Sonic wouldn't hurt him or ridicule him all of those years ago, he grew an instant attachment. He was clingy at first, and Sonic completely understood why. After all, he _was_ bullied constantly before he met him. Now at 13 years of age, Tails understands the world a lot better. He's grown to love others, and have a sense of self-confidence and sense for what's right. He's always had that same speck, that same seed of hatred for himself. And ever since the incident with the A.I in the lab, Tails' seed of hate has grown into a mess of vines that intertwine his heart.

Tails shifts on the couch, adjusting his right tail so it wouldn't pinch under his weight. He feels his consciousness returning, and he reluctantly opens his sleepy eyes to the TV in the living room.

 _Oh.. The living room. Duh, I fell asleep here yesterday_. He thinks with a chuckle as he sits up. Sonic is nowhere to be seen as he looks around, blue eyes squinting to block out some of the bright light coming in through the kitchen window of their apartment. Tails shuffles himself out of the blanket and folds it up, afterwards placing his paws on the soft carpet beneath him. He looks around more, searching for his elder adoptive brother. The fox stands up, stretching a bit with a yawn.

"Hey buddy. Thought you'd be asleep longer."

"Ack!" Tails jumps, fur rising slightly in alarm. He didn't expect his brother to be there so soon. He turns around, looking at a completely clean, combed down hedgehog smiling gently at him.

"Oh! Hey Sonic.. Sorry, you kinda scared me." He says, half whimpering from the aftermath of his little scare. Sonic shrugs and gives Tails a kind, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, bud. Guess I should expect stuff like that after nightmares." Says the blue hedgehog, winding himself around the couch and over to the smaller fox.

"You feelin' okay?" He asks in a much more gentle voice, hand on Tails' shoulder as he kneels down to eye level with him. Tails averts his gaze, nodding slightly. The memories of the night before are still fresh in his mind. He shudders slightly as he zones out into his mind, staring at seemingly nothing. Sonic notices him zoning, and shakes his shoulder lightly in an attempt to get his attention.

"Dude, you there?" He asks, awkwardly staring at the zoned out fox. Tails jumps as he hears Sonic's voice, looking at him.

"Sorry, Sonic!" He exclaims, sighing afterwards. _Why did I do that?_

"Tails, I'm going to go get some fresh air in an hour or so. Did you want to come with me?" He asks, a kind smile on his face. Tails blinks, then smiles at Sonic.

"Sure! I mean, as long as we're walking. I can't exactly run." He says sadly, looking down at his scar. Sonic nods slowly.

"Yeah, I can do walking. You should go get ready. I'll make some food, alright?" Sonic says, standing back up. Tails nods, hastily walking to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Sonic walks to the kitchen, looking over the shopping bags from Amy before putting them away in the cabinets as he makes his way to the fridge to fetch some eggs.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a long day." He says, huffing as he takes out the egg carton.

Tails steps into the shower, turning on the warm water and turning his back to the shower head. The fox flinches as he feels the hot water hit his sensitive scar. Indeed, the bolt had gone through him, leaving a half-healed scar on not only his front, but his back as well. He hugs his abdomen protectively as the sensation of the water numbs him with every drop. Time passes by slowly, before he grabs his body soap and begins lathering it over his fur, trying to avoid his scars. He lathers and lathers, soon rinsing himself under the water, his ears flattening as he washes his head.

He repeats the process a few times, making sure he's completely cleaned before he turns off the water and steps out onto the rug, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. The fox then steps over to the mirror and wipes off the condensation, looking at himself. He sees a tired, baggy-eyed fox staring back at him, and he huffs, beginning to comb down his fur.

 _I even look like garbage._ _May as well try to remedy that, huh?_

Tails walks out of the bathroom, staring down at his hand inquisitively. Small claws have grown on his fingers by the looks of it. Normally, most mobians don't have claws. Sonic doesn't; neither do his friends. But strangely enough, he's grown small, black claws on his fingers. They're slightly hooked at the ends, and shine faintly in the light from the kitchen window. He'll need to keep an eye on this.

"Hey buddy. What're you staring at your hand for?" Says Sonic, who's right next to the door of their apartment. Tails is startled, and quickly slips on his glove. The fabric stretches slightly where the claws have grown in. He chuckles nervously.

"Eh, nothing, Sonic! Let's go, okay?" He rushes over to Sonic, who opens the door.

"You're actin' weird. Probably all that bundled up energy, huh?" Sonic says, covering his sad tone with his usual cool-dude voice. Tails nods halfheartedly, still distracted by his thoughts as he walks down the concrete stairs and down into the parking lot. The weather is starkly different than it was the day before. The sky is overcast with dark clouds, a light drizzle beginning to rain down. Sonic scratches the back of his head.

"It looked better this morning. Welp, let's go, pal." He says, guiding Tails slowly down the sidewalk towards the street sidewalks. Tails honestly doesn't mind the rain. It's a change from the happy, sunny weather they've been having the past few weeks. After all, everything changes, doesn't it?

They continue to walk down the street, waving to cars. Fans keep their distance, strangely enough. And dogs bark aggressively at Tails.

 _Dogs always used to like me. Maybe it's just how much I've changed the past month, huh?_ He thinks sadly to himself as he walks. Soon enough the rain turns into a monsoon, Sonic yelling over the loud sound of the water.

"Hey buddy! Want to head back now? I don't want ya to catch a cold!"

"You go ahead and head back. I'll just stay here a minute, okay?" Tails says, barely being heard by the hedgehog over the loud winds. Despite how stormy it is, the fox feels nearly nothing at all; not even the chill of the cutting winds combined with the freezing water. Something calls to him, something outside of the city…

"Okay bud. Be back soon, alright? Don't want you being left alone out here." Sonic says, turning back to the direction of their apartment complex. Tails grabs his gloved hand, smiling at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine." He says. Sonic nods, and continues walking away.

Once he is out of earshot, Tails turns in the opposite direction of Sonic and runs as fast as he can without wearing himself down right away. He suddenly hears people talking. Hushed whispers, boisterous children, even people at the park that's at least a half a mile away. He covers his ears as he runs towards the street. A car honks at him, and his first instinct is to threaten. He opens his mouth, nearly unhinging it, and roars. Saliva spatters out of his maw at the roar vibrates his very core. It's over in a couple of seconds, and he runs the rest of the way across the street, the deep puddles and slippery pavement not hindering him in any way. He almost scared himself with that loud snarl. He leaps to an impossible height with the assistance of his twin tails, using his now unveiled claws to hook onto the fence-wall used to protect the city. To any other person he would appear almost savage. His fur shaggy and just slightly longer, fangs protruding from his mouth ever so slightly.

He looks back at the crowd that just began to form, and fearfully climbs over the wall into the forest. He shakes off his fur, his mind almost in another place as he gets onto all fours and gallops to an unknown location in the forest. His instincts completely guide him to a large, blocked off cave. It's almost like he's daydreaming now.

He sees a nondescript fox in the morning light cooing him, like a distant memory she speaks to him. Tails can't quite understand her, but he knows her voice from somewhere; like an old friend you just can't quite forget. She suddenly dissipates, leaving him before a half-dug up cave. He groans, feeling sore in his shoulders, back and arms. He looks down at himself, seeing mud, shaggy fur, ripped up gloves and shoes, and two long tails that are soaked with rain. He's frightened when he sees his long claws.

 _D-Did… I do this?_ He asks himself, stumbling towards the cave.

 _What's happening to me..?!_

He walks inside.

"He should have been back by now," says a pacing Sonic, who is watching anxiously out into the parking lot.

"It's been a really long time. Shouldn't he be back? Yeah, he should be back. Great job Sonic, you're a terrible brother! He probably got lost out in the storm or got kidnapped or he got hurt or… Something worse than getting lost, getting kidnapped or getting hurt?" he nearly shouts to himself as he continues to pace. After a while, he groans and opens the door, speeding out into the rain.

"That's it. I'm going to go find him…"

Tails walks through the dark cave, stumbling around. Strangely enough he can see just fine in the pitch blackness. He sees a light up ahead, and gallops towards it, not caring if he gets any dirtier. As the approaches, he sees a destroyed metal door, and within a strikingly familiar chamber…

" _Is this… The lab?"_ He asks nobody in particular as he approaches. His large frame barely fits in through the torn off doorway as he steps in. This is indeed the same room he'd been killed in. He still sees the blood, the emptied tubes, dried liquid, and the robot parts sitting there as they had been the day he'd been shot. The transformed fox slowly walks towards the parts, nudging a leg with his claw once he's close enough. A second later, a skittering sound resonates from behind him. He whips around, and sees Eggman standing there, staring at him with furrowed brows. Tails seems relieved, until the doctor steps forward with a devious smile on his face.

"Hello, Tails. I see you've made much progress over the last month." He says, taking another step. Tails backs away, slightly discomforted by his presence.

"That's good. You'll be a powerful, savage beast in no time with my guidance." Eggman says, cackling to himself as he takes another step. Tails feels shock spread through his mind, erasing all other emotions in a millisecond.

" _You_ did this to me?!" Tails says, enraged as he backs away.

"Indeed, rodent! What, did you think even after saving your pathetic life I'd turn a new leaf? I couldn't let it end that easy, and without me being the one to break that hedgehog you call a brother! No, I want more. I want him to hurt by _my_ hand!" shouts the cackling doctor, who pulls out a phaser gun.

"And believe me, when he sees you turned into a mindless animal, he'll break. A fate worse than death, your animal will overcome your sense and logic in time. You won't say no to such an amazing offer, would you, fox?"

"I-I'm saying no! I won't just give you my life or Sonic's life just because you think I want power!" shouts Tails, who's in a defensive position now.

"But you do want power, Tails, my boy. You've always wanted to be powerful, to have your own abilities and talents." Eggman says as he twirls the phaser.

"Face it, you're useless without Sonic's pity. You're just a sidekick; another petty child used as bait for the news and the magazines!" Says the fat doctor, who turns the phaser on.

"Sonic doesn't care about you, Tails. You _wanted_ to prove yourself to everybody out there you're more than a sidekick and a puppet, didn't you? So make your choice. Join me and become a powerful general of my robotic army, or stay with the pitiful hedgehog and die like the dog you will soon become. After all, night is falling… And it's the full moon tonight." He aims the phaser at the fox, who glares at him.

"No. I will not betray the only person who's ever cared for me. Kill me if you want, kill everybody! But he'll keep on fighting, because he's Sonic, and he won't give up on anybody." Tails shouts, a slight roar behind his voice as he steps towards the doctor, who's phaser is almost loaded.

"Sonic's worth so much more than me. He might feel sad for a little bit, but I know he'll fight for my memory! _So go ahead and shoot! I don't care!_ " And with that, Eggman fires.

Sonic speeds through the city, stopping every few feet to ask people about the whereabouts of Tails. He finally comes across a small walrus child, who tells him lots of people gathered around a near-accident on the road near the edge of town.

"...And Tails looked really weird! He yelled like a bear at the car and climbed up the wall into the forest." says the small child. Sonic is at a loss for words, and blurts out the first question that comes to mind.

"What do you mean that he looked weird?"

"Like a big, scary monster!" the child shouts. Sonic, without a word, runs to the wall nearby, seeing claw marks on the concrete and torn up wires on the gate. He looks around for Tails, and sees no signs of his brother. The monsoons had since stopped, and the skies are clearing quickly, the sunset becoming somewhat visible. He jumps over the wall and lands on the other side, seeing clawed up trees and large prints in the mud.

"Buddy, I have no idea what happened to ya', but I get the sense it's not good." Sonic mutters to himself, speeding along the path the tracks had followed.

He comes upon the cave that was once the lab, and checks the tracks. They do indeed lead inside, as he feared. Sonic holds his breath, and walks into the darkness. He hears two voices coming from deep inside, and he freezes up, listening keenly with his ears perked up.

"…I-I'm saying no! I won't just give you my life or Sonic's life just because you think I want power!" That voice is Tails!

"But you do want power, Tails, my boy. You've always wanted to be powerful, to have your own abilities and talents." Sonic hears something click from side, and he takes a single step closer.

"Face it, you're useless without Sonic's pity. You're just a sidekick; another petty child used as bait for the news and the magazines!" Something powers on. What is that?

"Sonic doesn't care about you, Tails. You _wanted_ to prove yourself to everybody out there you're more than a sidekick and a puppet, didn't you? So make your choice. Join me and become a powerful general of my robotic army, or stay with the pitiful hedgehog and die like the dog you will soon become. After all, night is falling… And it's the full moon tonight." He hears animal-like growing, and something powering up…

"No. I will not betray the only person who's ever cared for me. Kill me if you want, kill everybody! But he'll keep on fighting, because he's Sonic, and he won't give up on anybody." Sonic feels his chest tighten up at this, tears forming in his eyes. Is this really how dedicated Tails is to him?

"Sonic's worth so much more than me. He might feel sad for a little bit, but I know he'll fight for my memory! _So go ahead and shoot! I don't care!_ " Sonic speeds in just as the phaser fires, just in time to see Tails leap towards the phaser, successfully dodging the bolt and turning to slash at Eggman. Sonic is shocked to see him like that; a beastly, large stocky fox with two long tails, fangs and large black claws. Eggman barely dodges as he slashes at him. Tails recovers quickly, slashing Eggman's chest open before he can get back up and reload his phaser. The scientist screams in agony as beads of blood fly everywhere, some of the warm liquid spattering onto the lab floor and onto Tails' fur. The werefox then circles the groaning and writhing scientist.

 _Oh god… buddy, what happened to ya'..?_ Sonic thinks as he stares at his ragged brother. The fox then leaps one final time at Eggman, cutting off his choking and groaning as he bites deeply into his neck's flesh. Sonic swears he hears a crack as blood gushes out of the bite marks and Eggman goes limp.

The fox releases after a moment of savoring the dead doctor's blood. Suddenly, he feels rather ill as his consciousness returns. He stumbles backwards as he shrinks down, as his claws retract back into small hooked barbs, and as his tails revert into short, puffy namesakes. Tails tries to grip the counter near a console for stability, but nearly falls instead before Sonic runs over to catch him. Sonic holds the groaning fox in his arms, sighing.

"We should probably get you back home. But after that you are _so_ answering some questions." Sonic says, hefting Tails into his arms and walking out of the cave lab, leaving behind him a dead, still bleeding scientist who had made their lives hell for so long, but now no longer.


End file.
